no me importa lo que piensen los demas
by anllyvero
Summary: Estaba Amu en la prepa saliendo de una de sus clases como siempre con su estilo cool and specy, cuando estaba justamente en el jardín siente como unos brazos la rodea por la cintura pero no necesito darse la vuelta o preguntar quién era ni siquiera se as


_**No me importa lo que piensen los demás**_

Estaba Amu en la prepa saliendo de una de sus clases como siempre con su estilo cool and specy, cuando estaba justamente en el jardín siente como unos brazos la rodea por la cintura pero no necesito darse la vuelta o preguntar quién era ni siquiera se asusto ya que conocía perfectamente aquellos brazos.

Amu: que crees que haces Ikuto.

Ikuto: pensé que era, pues te estoy abrazando.

Amu: ya sé eso idiota me refiero que haces aquí y aun más a esta hora.

Ikuto: tanto te molesta mi presencia, si es así entonces me voy ya.

Amu: porque te lo tomas todo tan apecho sabes que no me molesta tu presencia.

A Amu no le importo en lo más mínimo que estuviera rodeada de todos los estudiantes de la prepa, tampoco le dio importancia que la vieran abrazada a él y mucho menos le importaba lo que pensaran de ella.

Ikuto: en serio te agrada mi compañía demuéstramelo.

Amu: realmente eres un gato pervertido, acaso no te has dado cuenta que ya te lo estoy demostrando.

Ikuto: el hecho de que aun no te hayas separado de mí y que hayas aceptado el abrazo no son suficiente para mí.

Amu: eres todo un problema lo sabías verdad?

Ikuto: pero solo soy tu problema. _Lo dice con una sonrisa toda típica._

_En eso Amu se da vuelta le pone sus manos en el cuello y le da un beso rápido y tierno en los labios. Ikuto no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder pero le dio una dulce y feliz sonrisa._

Amu: ahora está mejor?

Ikuto: mucho mejor gracias, por cierto la razón por la que vine era para decirte que te vendría a recoger cuando salgas. Midori me lo pidió.

Entre los chicos también se encontraban los guardianes y claro está también estaba Tadase quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo cómo era posible que Amu lo besara y en frente de todos en frente de él.

Las chicas estaban furiosas (celosas) como era posible que Hinamori saliera con un chico tan guapo. Eso era inaudito.

Ikuto: bueno gatita rosa nos vemos más tarde.

Amu: ya deja de llamarme así.

Ikuto: entonces prefieres que te diga amor, cariño o cielo

Amu: está bien dime gatita rosa. _ Lo dijo toda sonrojada_

Ikuto: bueno nos vemos MI gatita rosa

Pensamiento de Amu: tenía que resaltar el mí, cuando rayos pase a ser de su propiedad.

Ikuto va camino a la salida y en frente se encuentra con los guardianes al primero que visualiza es al mini rey.

Ikuto: hola mini rey como han estado guardianes.

Tadase: hola Ikuto. _Le contesto de una manera fría y directa algo que no era normal en él aunque todos sabían que su relación con Ikuto no era la mejor._

Guardianes: hola todo bien, más tranquilo y a ti como te ha ido.

Ikuto: mejor no me puede ir.

Pensamiento de Amu: rayos no note que también se encontraba Tadase entre todos pero no importa es mejor que sepa de una vez que mis sentimientos hacia él cambiaron en realidad creo que no cambiaron solo que hasta ahora es que me doy cuenta que nunca estuve enamorada de él solo lo admiraba y quería como amigo. El idiota de Ikuto como se atreve a contestar así estándome viendo a mí. Bueno será mejor que salga de este silencio incomodo de una vez.

Amu: naggi me presta tu cuaderno de mate es que me hace falta materia y quisiera pasarla ahora que estoy libre porque en la tarde no tendré tiempo.

Naggi: claro vamos lo tengo en mi mochila.

Amu y Naggi se dirigen a la aula.

Pensamiento de Ikuto: uhhhhh me alegro que a Amu no le haya importado que Tadase estuviera aquí por fin tiene claros sus sentimientos y es a mí a quien quiere

Ikuto: bueno será mejor que me vaya nos vemos mini rey.

Pensamiento de Tadase: bueno creo que Amu se decidió por Ikuto lo único que me importa que sea feliz y parece que lo es.

Pasaron las horas y llego la salida como lo prometió Ikuto la estaba esperando y la llevo a un lindo día de campo.

Ikuto: te amo Amu

Amu: yo también mi neko pervertido.

FIN


End file.
